


This Is What She Came For

by LaterTuesday



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Character Study, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-20
Updated: 2011-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaterTuesday/pseuds/LaterTuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what she came for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is What She Came For

This is what she came for.

To revel in the violence of being a Slayer. Punches, kicks, a knee to the stomach, to the face.

She's beating up a vamp she lured out of the Bronze.

She's beating up a perv for what's in his wallet, a place to stay.

This is what she came for.

To escape. From her demons, both literal and figurative. To run, always to run, which is the nature of the girl.

She's in Sunnydale to escape the demon that killed her Watcher. _Oh God, how could she leave her like that? to that?_

She's in L.A. to escape Buffy and friends, demons of her own making. _She doesn't even know who she is anymore._

This is what she came for.

To atone.

She's turning herself in, she's breaking out of prison to fight Angelus, she's going back to Sunnydale to face the people she's hurt.

This is what Faith came for.


End file.
